


Versatile

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Smut, just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: It shouldn’t really have come as a surprise to Isak, that Even was very versatile. In bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Even is a really interesting person, who likes a lot of different things and balances perfectly between masculinity and femininity. I wanted to portray that in a fic. And what better way to portray that than writing a really smutty fic ;)

It shouldn’t really have come as a surprise to Isak, that Even was very versatile. In bed.

Even liked everything from Baz Luhrman films to really gritty indie films, horrorfilms and not to mention his intense love-hate relationship with Pretty Woman. He liked to draw and read, and he also liked going to parties and getting shitfaced.  

When they were chilling and making out in Even's room, Even's playlist would feature both hardcore hip-hop, punk and really cheesy love songs.

Even liked to smoke blunts and talk about hip-hop for hours, but he also liked to play his acoustic guitar, slowly strumming Radiohead songs for Isak. Sometimes he'd plug in his bass, and he'd languidly slide his fingers across the strings to add basslines to the tracks they'd listen to.

Sometimes they would get so high and Even would beatbox to Isak's terrible rapping before they would both crack up laughing, and Even would tease Isak about his rapping skills, and Isak would shoot back with "yeah, cause you're so amazing at dropping beats!" Even would then proceed to kiss Isak senseless, smiling against Isak's lips to tell him "you love me". 

Even was definitely a guy with many interests and as such, it couldn't really come as a surprise to Isak, that Even was versatile in the bedroom (or, well, _anywhere_ ) as well. 

                                                                                               

                                                                                                  ******                                                                                                        

One day Even would text Isak between classes:

“Bathroom. now.”

Isak would blush and excuse himself to his friends to meet Even in the bathroom. Even would be leaning against the wall, raising his eyebrows suggestively and licking his lip, as Isak entered the bathroom. Isak's eyes would be drawn to the very obvious bulge in Even's jeans, and Isak would be hard within seconds. Even would then proceed to pin Isak to the wall of the school bathroom where they first met. Sucking bruises into Isak's skin, biting his ear, throat, lips and grinding his hips so hard against Isak's, that Isak would almost come within the first minute.

He’d drag Isak into a stall and whisper pure filth in Isak's ear, things like: "I've been hard all day thinking about you, I think I need to punish you for that" or "I want to fuck you so hard, you'll be thinking about me every time you move". Isak would be lost in lust and desire, unable to think of any comebacks to Even's dirty talk, unable to do anything but moan "fuck me" into Even's ear.

Even would then leave a trail of burning hot, wet kisses and bites down Isak's neck and collarbone, before he'd skillfully open Isak's jeans with one hand; the other gripping Isak's hair _hard_ , making Isak's eyes flutter closed in pleasure. He would pull Isak's jeans and boxers down just enough to free his cock, and he'd jerk him off tight and fast, swallowing Isak's moans with his open mouth. 

He'd turn Isak around and press him flush up against the wall, as he quickly undid the button and fly of his own jeans and drew his cock out to press at Isak's ass. Not even bothering to take his pants off or even push them down his hips, he'd bury himself balls deep in Isak with only a minimum of preparation. He'd fuck Isak senseless right there in the bathroom, setting a hard, fast pace that made Isak cry out in lust and pain every time Even hit just the right spot. Even would cover Isak’s mouth with his hand and whisper “be quiet” in his ear. He'd reach around tightly gripping Isak's straining cock, and he'd jerk him off hard and fast, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

He'd bite Isak's ear and tell him to be good and come for him.... and Isak would do just that. Isak would come in hot white spurts against Evens hand, his moans muffled against Even's hand over his mouth. And Even would moan "so good for me..." and with a few, last hard thrusts, Even would come with a muffled “fuck!” as he buried his mouth in the crook of Isak's neck, his teeth biting into Isak's sensitive flesh, and he'd tightly grip his hips, his shoulders, anything. Even would then pull out, do his fly back up, button his jeans and with a wink at Isak, he'd saunter out of the stall, doing a classic Even Bech Næsheim Exit (tm)

******

Other days, Even would be so _soft._ He would spend hours lavishing Isak with soft, languid kisses, rubbing his nose against Isak’s. Twirling his fingers in Isak’s golden curls. Lazily tracing patterns with his fingers on Isaks back. They’d be face to face on Isak’s bed, looking into each other’s eyes, caressing cheekbones, necks, collarbones. Even would ask Isak about his childhood or his family or something like that, and they’d just talk for hours, pausing only to kiss slowly, softly.

Even would drag Isak on top of him and run his hands all over Isak’s body. He’d get Isak to strip down, so he could admire him. He’d caress Isak’s back and sides and flick his thumbs over Isak’s nipples gently. Isak would bend his head down and give Even deep kisses, his tongue moving languidly against Even’s, and his hips moving in tantalizingly slow circles, and Even would push back against him, but gently.

They’d make out for hours on end, caressing each other, until Even would beg Isak to please fuck him. And Isak would stretch him gently, while kissing his lower abdomen and occasionally lick his straining cock. Even would be pliant, submissive, allowing Isak to take the lead.

Isak would press into him, gently at first, looking into Even’s blown pupils for permission. And Even would bite his lip and nod. Isak would fuck him slowly, taking his time to hit Even’s prostate just right. And Even would lift his hips to meet Isak’s deep thrusts, while pulling Isak’s face down to him to kiss him deeply. Even would whisper soft “I love you’s” and Isak would smile almost shyly and reply “I love you too”.

Even would then plead for Isak to make him come, and Isak would pick up his pace to hit Even’s sweet spot a little harder. Even would throw his head back and grip the sheets tightly as Isak would reach between them to touch Even’s painfully hard cock and spread the pre-cum generously leaking from the tip, all over the head. Isak would rub his thumb over the slit of Even’s cock and jerk him off, and Even would moan “fuck, Isak, going to….” and his pink lips would form a perfect “O” when he came all over Isak’s hand and stomach. And Isak would follow seconds later, the sight of Even riding out his orgasm making Isak’s balls clench tightly as he came _hard._  Afterwards they’d melt into each other’s embrace, brushing away strands of hair, giving each other unhurried, satisfied kisses.

 

******

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise to Isak, that Even seemed to like both topping and bottoming; fucking Isak hard and making love to him gently. Begging Isak to fuck him and sometimes riding Isak so slowly and sensually, that Isak thought he might pass out from lust.  

Maybe it wasn’t a complete coincidence, that Even’s name was the beginning of the word _eventyr*_. For to Isak every day with Even was a new adventure. An adventure he couldn’t wait to embark on.

**Author's Note:**

> *eventyr is the Norwegian word for adventure


End file.
